A slide fastener slider has so-called body which is for separating and interlocking the fastener by mutually engaging or disengaging respective fastener elements of two fastener element (functioning tooth) rows inserted between its upper and lower wings. This body is configured such that so-called post, to which a pull for sliding the slider along the fastener element is attached, extends over the upper wing generally in parallel with the upper wing. The slider with such a fundamental configuration is disclosed by Japanese Patent No. 3560118, for example.
The post includes a configuration where its both ends are integrated to the body or a configuration where another end is a free end or the like. Typically, the post has a rectangular sectional face and has a lower surface opposing to the upper wing, an upper surface opposite to the lower surface, and side surfaces positioned left and right between that respective upper and lower surfaces. A space for allowing free slide movement of the pull is formed between the lower surface of the post and the upper surface of the upper wing of the body. The post has overall C-shape or arch-shape.
From past, engraving logos, patterns, other designs and the like on the post (hereinafter referred to as logo-engraving) has been widely conducted for improving the product brand recognition and its fanciness.
However, in past, when performing such logo-engraving, possible area the log can be engraved was restricted due to parting of cast molds. This is because, as described in Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 2-12889, such a method is adopted that the body and the post of the slider is casted using the left and right cast molds to which logos and the like have been pre-engraved, and the logo is engraved at the end stage of the casting thereby product being manufactured.
On the other hand, when engraving the logos on an upper surface of the post, as described in Japanese Patent No. 3560118, a casting mold movable in vertical direction against the upper surface of the post is required in addition to cast molds movable in parallel direction against the respective upper and lower wings of the slider. Accordingly, such problems that not only increasing complexity and upsizing of the molding apparatus but also great decreasing in burst size per one molding apparatus have been invited.
For coping with that issues, in the Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 2-12889, both side surface of the post of the body of the slider are sloped and the logos are engraved on each slope just using the left and right cast molds. However, in this method, the pattern-engraving on the upper surface of the post is not achievable, thereby disadvantageously deteriorating the flexibility of the logo-engraving on the surface of the post.